


𝙷𝚒𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚗 𝙱𝚞𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚏𝚕𝚢 - 𝙺𝚞𝚛𝚘𝙺𝚎𝚗

by InsomniacGhost



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys' Love, Eating Disorders, M/M, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacGhost/pseuds/InsomniacGhost
Summary: "𝙸𝚝'𝚜 𝚔𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚖𝚎 𝙺𝚞𝚛𝚘𝚘. 𝙸'𝚖 𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚛𝚒𝚏𝚒𝚎𝚍"𝙰 𝚜𝚖𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚒𝚌𝚎 𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚊𝚜𝚝, 𝚢𝚎𝚝 𝚊𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚞𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚎. 𝙰 𝚏𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚘𝚕𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚎 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚋𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚍. 𝙰 𝚚𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚒𝚜... 𝚆𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚎 𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚠𝚒𝚗 𝚘𝚛 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚜𝚎 𝚏𝚎𝚊𝚛?!! 𝚃𝚆 !!𝙴𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚍𝚒𝚜𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚎𝚛, 𝚋𝚞𝚕𝚕𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏-𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚖
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 9





	1. 𝙰 𝚂𝚎𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚝

**Author's Note:**

> Tw!!
> 
> Eating disorder  
> Self-harm  
> Suicide Attempt  
> Bullying
> 
> \----------
> 
> Hope you guys like it

"𝙸𝚝 𝚑𝚞𝚛𝚝𝚜"

"𝚃𝚘𝚘 𝚖𝚞𝚌𝚑, 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚙"

"𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚙 𝚖𝚎"

"𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚒𝚝'𝚜 𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚜𝚎𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚝 𝚗𝚘𝚠?"

𝚃𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚜, 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚢𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚗 𝚖𝚢 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚔𝚎𝚙𝚝 𝚛𝚎𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚒 𝚏𝚎𝚕𝚝 𝚒 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚋𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛. 𝚃𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚛𝚒𝚏𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝙸 𝚜𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐. 𝙰𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚒 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚜𝚎𝚎 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚍𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚠𝚊𝚜, 𝚒 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚒𝚖𝚊𝚐𝚒𝚗𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚜𝚎𝚚𝚞𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎𝚜.

𝙰 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚎𝚝 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝚒 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚞𝚗'𝚜 𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚏𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚗 𝚖𝚢 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚖𝚎𝚊𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚞𝚙.

𝙸 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚞𝚙, 𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚎𝚡𝚑𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐.

𝚆𝚑𝚢 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚒𝚝 𝚎𝚡𝚑𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐? 𝚆𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚍𝚒𝚍 𝚒𝚝 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚜𝚘 𝚋𝚊𝚍? 𝚆𝚑𝚢 𝚍𝚒𝚍 𝚒𝚝 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚜𝚘 𝚋𝚊𝚍?

𝙸 𝚜𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚕𝚢 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚞𝚙 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚍, 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚒𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚒 𝚊𝚕𝚜𝚘 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚖𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚜𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚙, 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚢 𝚖𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚗𝚘𝚛𝚖𝚊𝚕 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚖𝚎. 𝚂𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒 𝚜𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚕𝚢 𝚠𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚜 𝚖𝚢 𝚖𝚒𝚛𝚛𝚘𝚛, 𝚙𝚞𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚘𝚗 𝚖𝚢 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚌𝚑 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚌𝚕𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖.

"𝙵𝚊𝚝"

𝚂𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚟𝚘𝚒𝚌𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚖𝚢 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍, 𝚒 𝚔𝚗𝚎𝚠 𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜𝚗'𝚝 𝚝𝚛𝚞𝚎 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚑𝚘𝚠..𝚒 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚝. 𝚆𝚑𝚢? 𝙸 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠, 𝚒𝚝'𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎...𝚏𝚎𝚠 𝚖𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚑𝚜 𝚒 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔? 

𝙸𝚝'𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚍, 𝚒 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚒𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚙 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚐𝚘 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢. 𝙸𝚝 𝚑𝚞𝚛𝚝𝚜 𝚜𝚘 𝚖𝚞𝚌𝚑, 𝚒 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚒𝚌𝚔 𝚘𝚏 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚊𝚝 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎. 𝚂𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚕𝚢 𝚙𝚞𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚗 𝚊 𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚍𝚒𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚕𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚜 𝚜𝚘 𝚗𝚘 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚒𝚌𝚎 𝚖𝚢 𝚠𝚎𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚜 𝚒 𝚠𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚔𝚒𝚝𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚗, 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚎𝚊𝚝 𝚋𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚔𝚏𝚊𝚜𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎.

\- 𝙶𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚞𝚗𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚎.

𝚂𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚟𝚘𝚒𝚌𝚎, 𝚋𝚎𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚢 𝚖𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛. 𝙸𝚝 𝚑𝚞𝚛𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚕𝚒𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚎𝚛, 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚒 𝚔𝚗𝚎𝚠 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚖𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚖𝚎.

\- 𝙶𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚖𝚘𝚖.

𝙸 𝚊𝚗𝚜𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍, 𝚜𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚘𝚗 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚒𝚛𝚜. 𝙸 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚕𝚢 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚒𝚜𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚖𝚢 𝚝𝚎𝚊, 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚞𝚙 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚒𝚛 .

\- 𝙸'𝚖 𝚜𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝚖𝚘𝚖, 𝚒 𝚌𝚊𝚗'𝚝 𝚋𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚎. 𝙸'𝚕𝚕 𝚋𝚞𝚢 𝚖𝚢𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏 𝚏𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚒𝚗 𝚜𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚕 𝚘𝚔𝚊𝚢? 𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞.

𝙸 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚕𝚢 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚎, 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚊𝚢 "𝙾𝚔𝚊𝚢 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎, 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚊 𝚐𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚍𝚊𝚢 𝚊𝚝 𝚜𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚕" 𝚊𝚜 𝚒 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐. 

𝙰𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚊 𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝙸 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚕, 𝚠𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚢 𝚋𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍 - 𝙺𝚞𝚛𝚘𝚘 - 𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚠𝚊𝚒𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚖𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝚍𝚊𝚢. 𝚆𝚎 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚍, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚏𝚎𝚠 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚒 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚊 𝚜𝚖𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚌𝚛𝚞𝚜𝚑 𝚘𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚖. 𝙱𝚞𝚝 𝚒 𝚔𝚗𝚎𝚠 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚗𝚘 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎𝚜 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚘, 𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚒 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚋𝚘𝚢 𝚜𝚘 𝚒 𝚍𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚖𝚢 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚗𝚘𝚠.

\- 𝙷𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚘, 𝙺𝚞𝚛𝚘𝚘...

𝙸 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚎𝚝𝚕𝚢, 𝚝𝚛𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚊𝚜 𝚒 𝚠𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚢 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚢𝚖. 𝙸𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚊𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚍𝚊𝚢, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚠𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚗𝚎𝚡𝚝 𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚌𝚑 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚌𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚌𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚎𝚛.

\- 𝙷𝚎𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎, 𝚌'𝚖𝚘𝚗 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚎𝚡𝚌𝚒𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝!

𝙷𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚎𝚛𝚏𝚞𝚕 𝚟𝚘𝚒𝚌𝚎 𝚊𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜. 𝚂𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚘𝚏𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝙸 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚗𝚘𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜, 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚖𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚍𝚊𝚢 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝙸 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚕𝚎𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚒𝚌𝚎 𝚜𝚘 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚏𝚘𝚌𝚞𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚗 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚒'𝚖 𝚘𝚔𝚊𝚢. 

\- 𝙼𝚘𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚘𝚗𝚎.

𝙸 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚎𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚊𝚜 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚢 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎, 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚒𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜.

\- 𝙳𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚜𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚙 𝚖𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝙺𝚎𝚗𝚖𝚊? 𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚖𝚞𝚌𝚑!

𝚂𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚝𝚎𝚊𝚖 𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚜 - 𝚈𝚊𝚔𝚞 - 𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚝𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚞𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚎 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚟𝚎𝚜. 𝙸 𝚠𝚒𝚜𝚑 𝚒 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚊𝚜𝚔 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚙, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚖𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚘𝚊𝚝, 𝚊𝚜 𝚒𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚞𝚌𝚔. 

"𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚑𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞"

"𝙽𝚘 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚙 𝚢𝚘𝚞"

𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚌𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔, 𝚒𝚝 𝚑𝚞𝚛𝚝. 𝙸 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚘 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢. 𝙼𝚢 𝚋𝚘𝚍𝚢 𝚏𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚘𝚘𝚗 𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚜𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖𝚎𝚍 "𝙾𝚢, 𝙺𝚎𝚗𝚖𝚊!". 𝙸 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚕𝚢 𝚊𝚙𝚘𝚕𝚘𝚐𝚒𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚌𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚎𝚊𝚖 𝚝𝚘 𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚖 𝚞𝚙 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐.

𝚃𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚞𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚕 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚏𝚎𝚠 𝚋𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚔𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚎𝚊𝚝 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝚒 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚒'𝚖 𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚘𝚠 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚒 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎. 𝙼𝚢 𝚋𝚘𝚍𝚢 𝚊𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚜𝚘 𝚋𝚊𝚍𝚕𝚢, 𝚒 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚘 𝚑𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚙. 𝙸 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚢 𝚊𝚗𝚢 𝚐𝚊𝚖𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚘𝚍𝚊𝚢. 𝙰𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚐𝚘𝚙𝚍𝚋𝚢𝚎𝚜' 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚠𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚎𝚜, 𝚖𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝙺𝚞𝚛𝚘𝚘 𝚊𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜. 

\- 𝙷𝚎𝚢, 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚘𝚔𝚊𝚢? 𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚍 𝚊 𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝚠𝚎𝚒𝚛𝚍 𝚝𝚘𝚍𝚊𝚢.

𝚂𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚖𝚢 𝚋𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍, 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚝 𝚖𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜. 𝙸 𝚔𝚗𝚎𝚠 𝚒 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚒𝚖, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚒 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗'𝚝.

\- 𝚈𝚎𝚊𝚑, 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚢𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐. 

𝙸 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚎𝚝𝚕𝚢, 𝚢𝚊𝚠𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚜 𝚖𝚢 𝚋𝚘𝚍𝚢 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚎𝚡𝚑𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚗𝚘𝚠. 𝙸 𝚏𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚒 𝚏𝚎𝚕𝚝 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚙𝚒𝚌𝚔 𝚖𝚎 𝚞𝚙, 𝚖𝚢 𝚋𝚘𝚍𝚢 𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚜 𝚖𝚢 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚏 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚒𝚌𝚎. 𝙻𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚒𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚍𝚒𝚎 𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚒𝚝 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚖 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚘𝚔𝚊𝚢.

\- 𝙽𝚘 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘𝚍𝚊𝚢, 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚙.

𝙷𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍, 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚢 𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚙𝚞𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚖𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚊 𝚜𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚍. 𝙰𝚜 𝚠𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚢 𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚎, 𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚞𝚝 𝚖𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚘𝚛, 𝚑𝚞𝚐𝚐𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚖𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚕𝚢. 𝙸𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚖, 𝚒 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚒 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚜𝚊𝚢 𝚒𝚝. 

\- 𝙶𝚘𝚘𝚍𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝙺𝚞𝚛𝚘𝚘.

𝙸 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍, 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚘𝚏𝚝𝚕𝚢.

\- 𝙶𝚘𝚘𝚍𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝙺𝚎𝚗 𝙺𝚎𝚗.

𝙷𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚜𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍, 𝚑𝚞𝚐𝚐𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚖𝚎 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚐𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚑𝚘𝚖𝚎. 𝚀𝚞𝚒𝚎𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝙸 𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚖𝚢 𝚖𝚘𝚖 𝚞𝚙. 𝙰𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊 𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚛 𝚒 𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚖𝚢 𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚖, 𝚕𝚊𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚘𝚗 𝚖𝚢 𝚋𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚜 𝚖𝚢 𝚋𝚘𝚍𝚢 𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚙𝚕𝚎𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚙𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚞𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛. 

"𝙵𝚊𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚜"

"𝙳𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚎𝚊𝚝"

"𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚍𝚎𝚜𝚎𝚛𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚎𝚊𝚝"

\- 𝙳𝚊𝚖𝚖𝚒𝚝...

𝚆𝚊𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚒 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚜𝚊𝚢 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚢𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏, 𝚌𝚞𝚛𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚞𝚙 𝚘𝚗 𝚖𝚢 𝚋𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚏𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚜𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚙 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝.


	2. 𝚂𝚝𝚛𝚞𝚐𝚐𝚕𝚎

"𝙶𝚎𝚝 𝚞𝚙"

"𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚋𝚎 𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚜𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚐"

"𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚏𝚊𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚜"

𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚟𝚘𝚒𝚌𝚎𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚖𝚢 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚛𝚎𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎, 𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚜 𝚜𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚙 𝚘𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗. 𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚕𝚊𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚘𝚗 𝚖𝚢 𝚋𝚎𝚍, 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚎𝚒𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚎𝚖𝚙𝚝𝚢 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜. 𝙸𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚊𝚢, 𝚜𝚘 𝚒 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚜𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚕 𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘𝚍𝚊𝚢 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚌𝚑 𝚖𝚎𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚎𝚡𝚎𝚛𝚌𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚎𝚊𝚝 𝚊𝚝 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚘𝚍𝚊𝚢. 𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚎𝚊𝚝, 𝚒 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚒 𝚞𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘. 

𝚈𝚎𝚝 𝚖𝚢 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚖𝚎, 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚖𝚎 𝚜𝚞𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚟𝚎. 𝙰𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚕𝚕... 𝙸 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚍𝚎𝚜𝚎𝚛𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚎𝚊𝚝, 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚢𝚎𝚝.

𝚂𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚞𝚙 𝙸 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚒𝚛𝚛𝚘𝚛, 𝚊𝚝 𝚖𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚕𝚏 𝚗𝚊𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚘𝚍𝚢. 𝙿𝚊𝚕𝚎, 𝚠𝚎𝚊𝚔 𝚋𝚘𝚍𝚢 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚟𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚛𝚒𝚋𝚜 𝚢𝚎𝚝 𝚒 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚜𝚎𝚎 𝚒𝚝, 𝚖𝚢 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚕𝚎𝚝 𝚖𝚎 𝚜𝚎𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕 𝚟𝚒𝚎𝚠 𝚘𝚗 𝚖𝚢 𝚋𝚘𝚍𝚢.

"𝙷𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚘𝚍𝚢. 𝙽𝚘 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕."

𝙸 𝚔𝚗𝚎𝚠, 𝚒 𝚔𝚗𝚎𝚠 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚗𝚘 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍. 𝙰𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚝 𝚖𝚢 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚔𝚗𝚎𝚠 𝚎𝚡𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚊𝚢 𝚜𝚘 𝚒 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚜𝚊𝚢 𝚊 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚘𝚗𝚎. 𝚂𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚕𝚢 𝚛𝚞𝚗𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚖𝚢 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚖𝚢 𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚌𝚑 𝙸 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕 𝚖𝚢 𝚋𝚘𝚍𝚢 𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚒 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝚖𝚢𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏.

𝙸 𝚜𝚊𝚝 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚛, 𝚍𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚌 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚎𝚡𝚎𝚛𝚌𝚒𝚜𝚎𝚜 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚌𝚛𝚞𝚗𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚙𝚞𝚜𝚑-𝚞𝚙𝚜. 𝙸𝚝 𝚑𝚞𝚛𝚝, 𝚍𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚑𝚞𝚛𝚝 𝚜𝚘 𝚋𝚊𝚍𝚕𝚢 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚒 𝚔𝚗𝚎𝚠 𝚒 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚝𝚘, 𝚒 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚒𝚏 𝚒 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎 𝚎𝚗𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑.

\- 𝙺𝚎𝚗𝚖𝚊, 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞!

𝚆𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜 𝚖𝚢 𝚖𝚘𝚖 𝚢𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚎 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚒𝚍𝚘𝚛. 𝙸 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚕𝚢 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚞𝚙 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚛, 𝚙𝚞𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚗 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚘𝚖 𝚌𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚍𝚒𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚙𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚜. 𝙸𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚏𝚞𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚒 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚒𝚗𝚟𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛.

\- 𝙸'𝚖 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚐!

𝙸 𝚊𝚗𝚜𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚕𝚢 𝚠𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚒𝚛𝚜, 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚖𝚢 𝚝𝚎𝚊𝚖-𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚜 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚖𝚢 𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚊𝚕𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚢.

\- 𝚈-𝚈𝚊𝚔𝚞?

𝙸 𝚊𝚜𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚝, 𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚖𝚢 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚕𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚕𝚢. 𝙸 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚑𝚢 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚗𝚘𝚠, 𝚜𝚘 𝚒 𝚏𝚎𝚕𝚝 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚏𝚞𝚜𝚎𝚍. 𝙸 𝚗𝚘𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚋𝚘𝚢 𝚊𝚜𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚏 𝚠𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚐𝚘 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚢 𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚖, 𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚖𝚢 𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚖 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚊 𝚜𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚍 𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚛.

\- 𝚆𝚑𝚢 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚈𝚊𝚔𝚞?

𝙸 𝚊𝚜𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚎𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚑𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚌𝚞𝚛𝚒𝚘𝚞𝚜, 𝚜𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚘𝚗 𝚖𝚢 𝚋𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚙𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚗𝚎𝚡𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚎 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚊𝚝 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚒𝚛 𝚒𝚗 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚖𝚎. 𝙼𝚢 𝚋𝚘𝚍𝚢 𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝, 𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚖𝚢 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚕𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚢 𝚜𝚞𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚠𝚑𝚢 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎.

\- 𝙺𝚎𝚗𝚖𝚊-𝚔𝚞𝚗... 𝚆𝚑𝚢 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏? 𝙳𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚝𝚛𝚢 𝚝𝚘 𝚕𝚒𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚊𝚢 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝, 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚒 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚍𝚘.

𝙷𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚊 𝚜𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚘𝚞𝚜 𝚝𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚌𝚑 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚖𝚢 𝚋𝚘𝚍𝚢 𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚗 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚏𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚢. 𝙼𝚢 𝚋𝚘𝚍𝚢 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚙𝚕𝚎𝚝𝚎 𝚏𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚖𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝, 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚍𝚒𝚍 𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚘𝚞𝚝? 𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚝 𝚜𝚘 𝚠𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚜𝚘 𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐.

"𝙵𝚊𝚝 𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚕𝚎"

"𝙲𝚊𝚗'𝚝 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚔𝚎𝚎𝚙 𝚊 𝚜𝚎𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚝"

"𝚆𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚑𝚕𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑"

"𝙻𝚒𝚎."

𝙸 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚕𝚢 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚖, 𝚜𝚑𝚊𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚖𝚢 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍. 

\- 𝙸'𝚖 𝚗𝚘𝚝, 𝚒 𝚜𝚠𝚎𝚊𝚛. 𝙻𝚘𝚘𝚔 

𝙸 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚎𝚖𝚙𝚝𝚢 𝚙𝚊𝚌𝚔𝚊𝚐𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚘𝚘𝚍. 𝙸 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚋𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚎𝚟𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚖𝚢 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜, 𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚎𝚟𝚎 𝚒𝚝.

\- 𝙻𝚎𝚝'𝚜 𝚜𝚊𝚢 𝚒 𝚋𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚎𝚟𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚝𝚘𝚍𝚊𝚢 𝚘𝚗 𝚢𝚘𝚞'𝚛𝚎 𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚗𝚎𝚡𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚎.

𝙸 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚗𝚘𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜, 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚠𝚒𝚜𝚎 𝚒'𝚕𝚕 𝚋𝚎 𝚜𝚞𝚜𝚙𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚘𝚞𝚜. 𝙲𝚕𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚖𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚘𝚗 𝚖𝚢 𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚍𝚒𝚎 𝚒 𝚝𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚊 𝚍𝚎𝚎𝚙 𝚋𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚑.

\- 𝙾𝚔𝚊𝚢...

𝙸 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍, 𝚝𝚛𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚒𝚐𝚗𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚟𝚘𝚒𝚌𝚎𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚖𝚢 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚕𝚘𝚞𝚍𝚎𝚛. 𝙰𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚊𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚐𝚘𝚘𝚍𝚋𝚢𝚎𝚜 𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚎𝚏𝚝 𝚖𝚢 𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚎, 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚖𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚛 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚏𝚎𝚠 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚞𝚝𝚎𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚒 𝚕𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚖𝚢 𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚔𝚎𝚝, 𝚝𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚏𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚖𝚢 𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚎𝚔𝚜.

\- 𝚗𝚘, 𝚗𝚘, 𝚗𝚘, 𝚗𝚘..

𝙾𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚖𝚢 𝚖𝚘𝚞𝚝𝚑 𝚊𝚜 𝚒 𝚔𝚎𝚙𝚝 𝚌𝚛𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝚌𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚖𝚢 𝚖𝚘𝚞𝚝𝚑 𝚜𝚘 𝚖𝚢 𝚖𝚘𝚖 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚖𝚎. 𝙸𝚝 𝚑𝚞𝚛𝚝, 𝚒𝚝 𝚑𝚞𝚛𝚝 𝚜𝚘 𝚖𝚞𝚌𝚑.  
𝚀𝚞𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚕𝚢 𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚞𝚙 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚖𝚢 𝚋𝚎𝚍 𝙸 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚗 𝚖𝚢 𝚍𝚛𝚊𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚜. 𝙽𝚘𝚝 𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚛𝚊𝚣𝚘𝚛 𝚒𝚗 𝚖𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚜 𝙸 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝚒𝚝, 𝚖𝚢 𝚋𝚘𝚍𝚢 𝚜𝚑𝚊𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚗 𝚙𝚊𝚒𝚗. 

\- 𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚒𝚝 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚙...

𝙸 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚢𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏, 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚗𝚎𝚠 𝚌𝚞𝚝𝚜 𝚘𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚙. 𝙸𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚌𝚞𝚝𝚜, 𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚗𝚘 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚜𝚎𝚎 𝚒𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎. 𝙾𝚗𝚎, 𝚝𝚠𝚘, 𝚝𝚎𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚖𝚢 𝚑𝚒𝚙 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚌𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚗 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗. 

𝙰𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚠𝚘 𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚜 𝚒 𝚏𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚊𝚜𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚙 𝚌𝚞𝚛𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚞𝚙 𝚘𝚗 𝚖𝚢 𝚋𝚎𝚍, 𝚍𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚗 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚒𝚣𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚛𝚝.


End file.
